Castle Thorontir
Type: Fortress and Town *Inhabitants: 80% Gondorian, 20% Mixed Mannish *Population: 1,350 *Origin: Founded by Gondor, c. TA 500 *Purpose: A center for regional administration; a garrison for Gondor's eastern Army; control of the land trade through Rhovanion. *Symbol: The White Tree Thorontir (S. "Eagle's Watch") was a Gondorian border outpost erected to keep watch on the Asdriag Easterlings. It was situated just off the Men Romen, about ten miles east of the town of the same name and some sixty miles southwest of Warfinger. The Outpost 1.Gate.'''The portalway is fifteen feet high and ten wide, protected on the outer side by a set of four-inch thick ironbound wood doors, which can be reinforced by two huge wooden beams laid across them. A few feet further, a portcullis can be dropped to seal the passage. The grate is made of oak and reinforced with iron straps. The portcullis is operated by a counterbalance in the left (inner) tower. '''2.Tower. All of Thorontir's towers are of similar construction, having a spiral stair in the center, with landings at each of the three stories. There are no windows on the first floor and arrow slits on the second and third. The roof walls are crenellated. All are 35 feet high. The walls connecting the towers are also crenellated to provide protection for bow- men and are accessed via nar- row doors on flanking towers on the third floor. The walls are 25 feet high. Shifts change every 8 hours, one man is sta- tioned on each tower, and one patrols each wall-section. 3.Well. 4.Stables. The stable's main room houses over seventy steeds: sixty for the cavalry and ten for couriers and the officers.Additional horses and feed-stores occupy the west- ern third of the building. 5.Barracks. The barracks shelter 100 warriors (Q. Ohtari): forty infantry (garrison) and sixty cavalry. 6.Postern gate. Deeply inset in the wall, the gate is set at an angle to make battering rams unusable. The door is 3" thick oak bound with iron straps and reinforced by an iron bar. The Keep Level 1 7.Main Hall. The Main Hall acts as a meeting place, dining hall, and staging area. 8.Kitchen/pantry. 9.Stairs. 10. Storage. Level 2 11.Armory. 12.Firing hall. Here, arrow slits are placed every ten feet. 13.Guardpost. Access to adjacent wall. 14. Meeting room. The large windows of this room overlook the courtyard, though there are heavy wood shutters which can be closed over them. Here, the officers of the outpost meet to discuss various issues. Maps and charts of all the lands nearby are kept in this chamber. Rolled and/or bound, they are stored in a wall rack. Level 3 15. Quarters. These rooms house the five Ohtarrina: three cavalry leaders and two who supervise the garrison troops. Level 4 16.Office. This is the office of Aegnor, the Commander (S. Thengyn) of the outpost. It is simply furnished, but the existing furniture is of high quality. 17.Quarters. Aegnor's quarters include a suite of rooms. The windows are tall and narrow, and all have thick wooden outside shutters. The furnishings here are of fine workmanship, reflecting the he ight of Gondor's glory by their very presence in a military outpost Inhabitants About 1640: Aegnor References *MERP:Mirkwood - The Wilds of Rhovanion *MERP:Northern Mirkwood Category:Uvanwaith Category:Rhovanion Category:Fortress Category:Town